The identity of an entity, such as a person, system, or object, relates to attributes or information that is particularly unique to that person, system, or object. The identity of an entity is often maintained through information that is provided from any number of identity authorities, such as local, state, and federal governments. Other institutions, such as financial institutions, may have similar information that is unique to a particular entity, and may help identify a particular entity. Regardless of how identity information is created or who creates the identity information, it becomes more and more important to protect identity information and keep identity information out of the wrong hands. The evolution of the Internet and electronic commerce requires more and more frequent exchanges of vulnerable identity information. When identity information lands in the wrong hands, identity thieves can readily step into the identity of another, and conduct themselves as such in our electronic society.
Given the damage that can occur when an identity is stolen, and the difficulty in recovering from a stolen identity, there is a continuing need for techniques to protect an entity's identity, yet allow the entity to fully participate in our electronic society. In particular, there is a need to avoid maintaining extensive identity information on portable electronic devices, which are often lost, thereby leaving valuable identity information readily accessible. There is a further need to minimize or limit the amount of identity information that is transferred over the Internet or like communication networks in association with communication sessions or electronic transactions.